Conductors are utilized in a variety of environments for carrying electrical current and generally facilitating the transmission of electricity. Conductor attachment accessories are utilized to connect the conductors to other conductors or to other components of the energy transmission assembly such as other conductor connector accessories or the tower. Examples of conductor attachment accessories include dead ends, splices, terminals, repair sleeves, t-taps, t-connectors, jumper connectors, etc.
In many cases, the conductors are installed in relatively high tension. Due to the relatively high tension environments, it is desirable for the connection between a conductor connector accessory and conductor to be robust, thereby preventing relative movement between the conductor and attachment accessory and/or disconnection of the conductor from the attachment accessory.
Typically, compressive forces are utilized to connect conductors to attachment accessories. However, there are disadvantages to some currently known attachment accessories. For example, the length of the attachment accessory which is available for compression can be limited. Additionally, many attachment accessories are forged, and new forgings for new applications require custom tooling. This can be time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, improvements to conductor attachment accessories and methods for connecting conductor attachment accessories and conductors together are desired. In particular, accessories and methods which can be utilized in a variety of environments and with a variety of different types of conductors, in an efficient and inexpensive manner, would be advantageous.